Workpieces of this kind are advantageously machined using cup wheels, which cover the rotating workpiece to beyond their middle. By inclining the axis of the grinding spindle relative to the workpiece axis, convex and concave surfaces can be produced as well.
In general, such workpieces are received on a flat workpiece holder. If the workpieces have an unmachined bearing side, this is impossible, however, or is possible only with limitations because tilting during the machining operation is then unavoidable. The result is that the machined surface deviates from the desired form. On the other hand, however, with workpieces having only a slight wall thickness it is necessary for them to be held over as large an area as possible, to prevent them from bending in response to the pressure applied during machining.